


Lost In Forever

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Celebrations, Chance Meetings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Kissing, Marriage, No Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones, Revelations, Romance, Rose Can Do Everything Herself, Rose Knows, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seventy years without the Doctor for Rose... All she has had to do was keep the secret she was no longer human. But with every single human she's ever loved gone from her life, Rose contacts Sarah Jane and finds a way to meet the Doctor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ones Who Understand

**Lost In Forever**

**Chapter One**

**The Ones Who Understand**

It has been a busy day on Vindbwol 3. Many people of different races have been rushing to and fro madly, like the Doctor. Some, like Donna Noble, were stopping at every of the planet's countless attractions.

The Doctor was no longer sure bringing the ginger with him was such a good idea. "Remember, you have the tracking device on your wrist. Try not to get lost – I have no time for running after you every time you get distracted by something."

"Me? No way. Not when you've given me this," Donna waved the small card in front of him. "Endless credits, remember?"

"That's why I've given it to you. Go, enjoy your day!" He waved her off, determined to find that one tiny shop he knew had what he needed.

The companion knew there was something behind his proclaimed need to find some very rare parts for his beloved TARDIS… But nobody could ever truly understand the alien, anyway. Besides, some otherworldly trends were just marvellous… And Donna had every intention to explore those as much as she could.

The Doctor watched her enter some brightly coloured building with sparkly advertisements – let the woman have her fun – and continued running down the lively alien boulevard. The tiny shop of alien gismos he had visited several times during his existence had to be somewhere there!

With so many people of different builds and races - hair, fur, short, tall, skin of different colours – possibly not only from different planets but from different galaxies - hurrying through the crowded alley he was not surprised one of them bumped straight into him. A female, he realised without looking.

Before his mind could form another coherent thought, the Doctor felt her cool lips brush his. _Please_ , her mind begged. _Please…_

Of course, Rose Tyler knew she had to keep her identity secret, even in this crowded place filled with mostly ignorant beings. Even from him. And she really, really should not have rushed to him straight after having seen him. _Still_ him. How long was it for the Doctor? Funny. Her mind kept saying it was barely a few years for the Time Lord… But his touch was what Rose needed to help her survive… At least for another hundred years. Her foolishness was not going to pay off well, she realised. But her perception filter had to be working still. Or else…

The Doctor heightened his mental barriers at once. A telepathic race. This was going to be interesting. _Please what?_ He countered, trying to move away. _Everything_ felt wrong about her. Only the black wig was standing out as something _openly_ fake. As if she were an actress in a poorly financed and even more poorly-written play.

She might have been one of the Slitheen, for all he knew.

 _Please, understand._ Her arms were around him… As if she knew something he didn't. At least the female was not trying to kiss him any more. Or whatever sort of communication this was.

She was blocking her thoughts from him. It was impossible to catch one glimpse from the woman's mind but the ones she chose to share with him. The Doctor could not hold his curiosity any longer.

 _What are you?_ He tried to move away from her, but it was impossible, as if some invisible force was holding him from doing it. There have been some species capable of that, surely… But the Time Lord chose to let it pass for the time being.

_I am not a 'what', Doctor._

She knew who he was… How?

Who _are you? Do I know you? Can I help you?_

"Could you say something? Using your vocal chords, that is?" The Doctor knew he had nothing to lose by giving her this simple request.

The reaction was immediate. She stiffened, yet spoke.

"Call Sarah Jane."

This was a change. Her voice-

_What? How do you know her?_

"She knows."

No, this had to be nothing but an illusion. After all, there were many people with similar voices. The Doctor shook the thought off. It was better he kept to telephathic communication if he wished to retain his reason.

 _Assuming Sarah Jane knows you... Why should I contact her?_ The companions were supposed to be calling him, not the other way around! The girl – or whatever she really was – had to be an alien. Funny how he himself was called one.

You _call her, then. Do you even have her number? Or however you contact her?_

Vindbwol 3 was one of the safest places in this galaxy to hide in, Rose knew. Too many species to find her among them easily. _Fine, but I'm not letting go of you. I'm sorry. I can't._

The Doctor shrugged at her. These few words she'd said out loud have set his mind spinning.

Clearly, she _had_ a mobile phone. Tiny, but nothing unheard of. The Doctor chastised himself inwardly for his foolishness… Which has prevented him from hearing some essential information.

Sarah Jane picked up after the third signal, her voice careful and barely above a whisper. "Rose? Did it work out? Is the Doctor with you?"

"He is, but-"

Distress was audible in her words. The other woman understood what the trouble was at once.

"Doesn't he recognise you somehow? Does he sense anything?"

"No…"

"Give him to me." This had to be fixed, one way or another.

The Doctor spoke joyfully. "Sarah Jane! So nice to hear your voice again! Feel like telling me who your friend is?"

"She needs you."

"So? Who is she, Sarah Jane?"

Explanations had to wait, as the composed expression on the woman's face has turned into one of terror.

Everything got very dark and cold all of a sudden. The crowd of people were suddenly all rushing in the closest building with a roof, finding better things to do than wander outside.

"They're here," Rose's eyes widened. There was no time left for games. "Kiss me. Quick. You will be able to see through the perception filter then."

"Sarah?"

"Just do it, now. Two Time Lords in one place with a dangerous enemy is a very bad combination!"

So _this_ was it! "Do I know you?"

The reply came out quiet. "Yes, you do." _You know me very well._ Rose ended the call and clung to the Doctor again. He trusted Sarah Jane with his life and knew she could never fool him on intention.

He smiled. "Here we are, then." This time, he began the kiss. It has barely had the time to escalate into something more intense… But there it was.

Finally, the Doctor could see it all. Rose Tyler was standing in front of him, tears in her eyes. _Rose! It's you! And you are-_

"Not now, Doctor. Run! They are after us! Time Lords must be exterminated, they say. Destroyed. Removed. Killed."

"Deleted," he suggested. "Can't allow that, can we?"

The darkness was now pitch black. Too bad the ones aiming to catch the Oncoming Storm and his apparent accomplice – one the men were ordered to shoot on sight - forgot darkness was never a problem for the Bad Wolf girl. The fact she looked nothing like the girl they remembered was complicating things greatly for the attackers.

Grabbing the blonde – for now he could see behind her disguise - he still was sensible enough to remember his other companion was still there somewhere.

"Donna! We must get Donna!"

The said redhead seemed to have heard his shouting and stepped out of the shop, casting a sole sad glance at the bags of alien goods she was about to purchase. "I'm here. I guess we need to leave? Who's your friend?"

"No time!"

"I'm Rose."

" _The_ Rose? _His_ Rose?" Donna looked Rose over, then gave her a small smile. So young and so charming. When was she expecting anything else from him?

Rose grabbed Donna by the hand, aware the Doctor was holding hers... The familiar warm feeling of unconditional trust between them was still there."Later!"

"What are we running from, exactly?" Donna asked.

"Two Time Lords in the same place. The danger doubled."

Donna blinked. "Is there another one? Thought you'd said-"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance. "Run!"

They were not the only ones running from the fear-filled streets… Which has reminded Rose how lucky she was the Doctor has chosen this particular planet for picking up the needed parts, of which he's got none.

How lucky she was Sarah Jane Smith was there to help her. Sarah Jane! She needed to know they were safe. The amount of time spent in jumping among time streams and different timelines looking for the correct ones was an endless and devastating experience. But Rose has never dared to complain. Not even when Pete and her mum have died. Not even when Tony has become but an old man with memory lapses.

Rose sighed heavily. They were gone. All of them.

Donna eyed the couple worriedly. "You two need a cuppa. Or a lengthy chat. Or both. Or a hug. Or a kiss. Or-"

She met the disapproving looks on their faces and excused herself. Dealing with couples was never her expertise.

* * *

_My Rose._

_Yeah? Don't you think it's a little too late for that?_ Seventy _bloody years, Doctor!_

He blanched. "Why haven't you tried to contact me?"

' _You can't', remember?_

"Stop it!"

_I believed in you. For years, I did! Then… All of a sudden, it began. The pain. I needed help, and needed it soon…_

Looking only half-conscious, she placed his palms on her temples, transporting the Doctor's mind to the conversation between the two companions… The first one since _that_ meeting.

* * *

" _Hello, who is this?"_

" _Rose. Rose Tyler. You have given me your number and I thought-"_

" _I remember you! Has the Doctor sent you away, you poor thing?" Sarah Jane sounded genuinely concerned, which has only saddened Rose more._

" _Oh- that's happened such a long time ago- I just can't-_ _Please, could we meet? I need to talk to someone who knows... Who understands-" She bit back a sob._

" _Don't cry, Rose! You are a friend of the Doctor's, so you're my friend as well. Of course we can. Where and when?"_

* * *

_When Rose Tyler stepped into Sarah Jane's house that particular day, it was already dark outside._

" _Rose, darling!" The girl's eyes were red-rimmed._

" _Tell me what the trouble is. I'm certain it can all be worked out with a nice cuppa!"_

" _It can't. Nothing will ever be the same._ Nothing! _And I just don't_ know _what to do."_

" _Is the problem big enough for me to consult my all-knowing alien computer?" Sarah Jane asked seriously. Rose did not seem like one to shed tears without a reason._

 _The girl's lips curled up – only slightly. "Would he be able to track_ him _down for me?" Rose sounded hopeful._

_The woman did not ask whom Rose was having in mind._

" _The Doctor? I am sure of it."_

* * *

Rose removed her hands from his temples, feeling and looking incredibly tired.

"So. We've tracked you down... You should have seen her face the moment her genius computer apologised for not being used to working with Time Lords… _Time Ladies_ , the computer corrected himself then and Sarah- Sarah Jane, she- It would be all right, she said-"

Rose was out of words, her throat dry.

"Shush. It's okay."

" _What_ is okay? Just so you know, Doctor - I have never expected this. Never even dared to think some particular error was going to change me _this_ much!"

"Errors tend to do that," he smirked at her. "Do you by any chance know what might have caused it?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." She mused, clearly uncomfortable. Why did the Doctor have to be so-"

"What was it?"

Rose's eyes darkened and he knew the answer at once.

"You. It was _you_ , Doctor."

The Time Lord gulped, so used to the feeling of guilt he did not even question it.


	2. What Never Ends

**Previously…**

" _What was it?"_

_Rose's eyes darkened and he knew the answer at once._

" _You. It was you, Doctor."_

_The Time Lord gulped, so used to the feeling of guilt he did not even question it._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**What Never Ends**

"Will you be able to ever forgive me, Rose?"

"For not having run to me the moment it happened? Funny, I'd been stupid enough to believe you'd feel it. Feel _something_. Then, one day- I realised just what Sarah Jane had meant… And stopped having those silly expectations. Trying to get through my _new_ life the best I could instead."

"I was not expecting for it to _ever_ work! But it seemed worth a try at that time. I'd have done _anything_ to get you back, Rose! Break the laws of physics, the laws of logic, the laws of common sense- the laws of Time, even! I'm sorry for having been so foolish! I needn't have attempted to invade your simple human life like this! But I was _in love_ , Rose!"

He did not bother adding she had to be in love with him as well and subconsciously ready for anything for it to having had this effect. Did not bother adding it was the idea the ship has put into his broken mind. The TARDIS knew. Having analysed hundreds of glimpses of Rose still stored in her infinite memory bank… The ship knew. Intensifying the remaining bits of Bad Wolf in the girl had been the first step, even if taken against the will of the seemingly utterly shattered Time Lord.

The connection between the girl and the ship could not be fully removed, but strengthening it was necessary in order to take the next step – the one the TARDIS has convinced her Time Lord to attempt taking… Because _it might just work._ When the Doctor has returned from Bad Wolf Bay so utterly devastated… So in love with the blonde human… It _had_ to be done. After all, the Doctor knew nothing about the ship's previous attempts to do the impossible.

Now, there he was, knowing this time there was no way back.

Rose heaved a sigh, unable to back away the question, even seventy years later. But _this_ Rose Tyler was different. More courageous. Able to face all sorts of shocks, with nothing left to lose in this world but her stupid unfading love for a stupid Time Lord, the only other one in existence. _What about now, Doctor?_

_Does it need saying?_

Rose gasped. This had to be faced and faced soon… But she was ready to give the Doctor some more time. Just a bit.

"You know, Doctor… Sarah Jane has done so much for me, getting out of her way to make me feel better when everything was just too much…" Rose spoke instead, the fiery look in her eyes telling him _that_ discussion was far from over.

"Sarah Jane Smith truly is an amazing woman," the Doctor agreed with a relieved smile.

Oh, no. He was not getting away from it this time.

"But you, you, Doctor! You'd rather run away than face the consequences of your actions! The hole in my heart you'd left by simply disappearing like _that_ … Back when I was still human, I mean… and could not cope with losses as well as I can now. Just out of curiosity – were you going to finish _that sentence_ at all? If you had had more time?"

"Yes, I think so."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You _think_ so."

"What do you want from me? Do you need me to replay the scene in front of you? Here and now?"

"Just the ending? What was it you were about to say?"

His eyes sparkled. He _could_ do this.

"Rose Tyler. I think I love you."

Rose froze. "Was this really how-"

"No. But I was closer to admitting this than ever."

She sighed. It was unlikely he _ever_ would. Not after all this time. "You're still you, though." _Still avoiding the words you never say._

"Nowhere as much time has passed for me, you know, Rose," he spoke softly.

The Time Lord has begun it himself. While the companion was not sure she wanted to know the answer, the question has left her lips before she thought better of it. "How long has it been for you, Doctor?"

"Oh. Two years or so…"

She glared at him. Of course, life _had_ to be unfair like this.

"It is," the Doctor agreed. "Unfair, I mean."

The woman averted her eyes, momentarily startled. She was not used to people shamelessly invading her thoughts, not even if this was the one man she trusted beyond everything. The one Jackie had made her promise she would find, no matter what.

_So you and your Doctor could be living happily ever after, Rose. Saving words, doing whatever. Find him. Make him say those three bloody words for you! Or I will hunt him down, I promise!_

Rose chuckled bitterly at the memory. After having lost Jackie, then Pete, Mickey… And so many other people important to her, she has changed into a woman of steel. _Not literally_ , she reminded herself, the memory of Cybermen converting the woman who looked just like her Mum into one of them suddenly entering her mind.

"We are both completely alone now," he spoke gravely. "Not a soul to keep us company. That's-"

"-the curse of the Time Lords," Rose finished quietly, her lips breaking into an involuntary smile.

The Doctor smiled back at her expectantly. "Unless, of course-"

Her eyes widened with an unhidden hope – something she believed to have lost when everyone she knew has died – old age having been the main reason. It took a while for her to master cheating time without a vessel of her own. But, hadn't she found a way… There would have been no chance for her to reach Sarah Jane in the first place! She knew travelling in time without a time machine was possible. Nauseating, exhausting, sometimes painful… But possible. For a very lonely, yet a very determined Time Lady - even more so.

She took a breath. "Yes. Yes, I want to travel with you again. Are you inviting?"

"Suppose I am, yes! The Doctor and Rose… Just as it should be," he grinned.

Before she could return the grin, Rose remembered something – someone that should have been with them, yet wasn't. "Hey, wait! What about Donna? I hope you are not leaving _her_ behind!"

"It's _we_ now. The two of us, plus Donna Noble. And of course we're not leaving her. Not unless she eventually grows tired of all this danger!"

The said companion waved at them from the doorstep. "Don't think I ever will! How's the couple doing? Or have I come too soon?"

"Not at all," Rose nudged the Doctor mentally. Being able to communicate with him freely in this way was a new, enticing feeling… In fact, it was a sensation like no other. She smiled, not at all upset she was very likely going to feel this every time the Doctor was nearby. Was this normal? Natural? Usual for beings with telepathic abilities, like they have been? She hoped so.

The Doctor shook his head slightly. Rose, the one always trying to find good in others. _It isn't always as pleasant. Not every telepathic creature is good-willing. Some of them want to hurt us. Some of them might even want to take over the world._

The Time Lady eyed him apologetically. _Need to remember the real world around us, I know._

He smiled. _Is this not real enough for you?_

Donna rolled her eyes at the two, choosing to ignore their strange behaviour. Her guesses about the girl had to be right. But there were other, simpler things to be addressed first.

"Were you not supposed to have fair hair, Rose?" Donna wondered, shrugging at the black flock of hair on her head.

The Time Lady averted her eyes. "S' a wig," she explained, barely realising the Gallifreyan has managed to remove it off her head in seconds, admiring the familiar sight of fair hair in front of him, grinning.

"No more," she smirked, guessing the Doctor might have mentioned her to Donna some time.

Donna smiled. "I can just see why he's fallen for you, Rose."

The light-haired companion stared at the Doctor, her eyes suddenly full of unexpressed sorrow. Seventy years might have been but a moment for the born-Time Lords… for Rose it was almost more than she could grasp. Seeing everyone wither and die, just as the Doctor had so eloquently put in words… It had been hardly tolerable. A feeling no human would ever wish on another. But she, Rose Tyler… She has had no choice but to remain strong.

 _My dear._ "You are still just a baby by Gallifreyan standards, Rose," the Doctor reminded. "It will all come to you in time."

"In time," she echoed. _In time. My understanding of time is different from yours._ Rose was born human, with all but the newly-discovered sense of the life – very possibly everlasting, even with her natural ability to attract all sorts of danger.

"Tell me you are never going to leave me, Doctor," she could barely hear her words.

"I will remain by your side for as long as you need me, my Rose. Which means…"

"Forever," the word was uttered in unison with such sincerity and assurance that Donna could only look at them in wonder.

"How?" She remembered asking the Doctor if Rose was something more than a human being and never getting a proper answer to such an ordinary question. Donna had ascribed his reluctance to the apparent heartbreak and unwillingness to deepen his wounds further.

"There is always a way," he averted his eyes, not willing to expand on the matter.

"Magic doesn't exist. Rose is but human. Forever is-Or is it- of course it is- in a figurative sense?"

Rose gaped at the ginger incredulously, but her lips formed a tiny smile. "Does it matter?"

"If you two don't stop keeping things from me," Donna shook her head, "I might just go mad. Do you think I'm as daft as I look? I can deal with one Time Lord just fine. It can't be that hard dealing with two of you!" She grinned, sending a wink Rose's way. "Especially since your friend – or is it _girl_ friend – doesn't seem to be half as annoying as you can sometimes get."

"Oi!" The Time Lord glared at Donna, at the same time proud of her deduction skills.

The Doctor hugged the woman the next moment. "Oh, Donna Noble! You are marvellous!"

"And clever," Rose added with a smile. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Have no choice, do I? Of course I'm okay with this!" She grinned. "Knew there was something unusual about you. Similar behaviour, similar aura, the smiles, the looks, whatever. Doesn't take a lot of thinking to connect the dots."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen yourselves?" Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't know you yet, Rose… but the Spaceman is practically glowing! I have never seen him like this before!"

Rose's voice fell. "I can glow all right," she breathed. The times she had to somehow justify Bad Wolf showing in her had only been increasing in number… Before those _other_ shocks began. Her late mother has made her see it first.

* * *

" _I will kill him," Jackie had said. "Bring him to me."_

" _Who? Why?"_

" _Your beloved! Can't you see what he has done to you? " Jackie Tyler had been bubbling with anger, even when her doctor had prohibited her to get upset. Not that she'd ever listened to them, anyway._

_Rose's face had remained blank._

" _You keep passing out! Our trustworthy Irina has said it's happened three times today!"_

" _It's Alina, Mum. No matter. I could just visit a doctor."_

" _You cannot! That goddamned Doctor of yours has done something to you! As if not aging wasn't enough! I can't even tell Pete! This Torchwood would lock you up at once!"_

_Not wanting to upset her Mum any further, Rose had merely hurried to change the topic then…_

* * *

"Rose?" Donna addressed her slowly. "Is everything all right?"

She nodded, yet said nothing, lost in thought. The Doctor's never said who they were to each other. Still hasn't. Probably never will. And there they will be, travelling and fighting evil together, best friends… Three of them now. Maybe it was for the best. Some things could never be.


	3. Confide in Me

 

 

 

**Previously…**

_She nodded, yet said nothing, lost in thought. The Doctor's never said who they were to each other. Still hasn't. Probably never will. And there they will be, travelling and fighting evil together, best friends… Three of them now. Maybe it was for the best. Some things could never be._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Confide in Me**

The Time Lord was watching the other one with worry. Something was upsetting Rose… He couldn't just leave it. However puzzled the Time Lady – the expression felt just right in his mind – might have been, there had to be a reason. One he was determined to find out.

"Would you mind leaving us alone, Donna?"

"Not at all," the companion understood his concern. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Not now. We'll call you if we need you," he sighed impatiently.

_We._ "Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes, leaving the console room quietly. Donna believed whatever they were about to do did not concern her. Nevertheless, she stopped to listen… But left at once, having heard nothing. Must have been some sort of a thought-transmission going on between them. Strange species, Time Lords…

Donna shook her head, heading straight for her room.

* * *

Rose waited for the Doctor to begin talking.

He smirked at her. "So, Rose Tyler! Defender of the Earth! Where would you like to go next?"

"I'd rather we talked properly first, Doctor," she spoke darkly. "Before we go wherever. Whenever."

_Forever_ was a very long time. Much too long for them to keep living in an everlasting tension. Not when they-

The Time Lord sonic-locked the door to the console room at once, having realised the importance of the upcoming discussion as soon as he met her eyes. "Yes, Rose?"

Rose believed the Doctor was not going to like this… But it felt as if the need to know were eating her from the inside. "How are you, Doctor? Really?"

He blinked, not having expected this. "I'm as well as I could possibly be, Rose! Why?"

"Good," her lips curled into a smile. "I want to _talk_ to you. Talk about things you never talk to me about."

The Time Lord inhaled, knowing exactly what it was she wanted to know. "Haven't we talked about it already?"

Rose bit her lip, inwardly cursing her persistence. "Just as always, then?" _Turn my head around with your incessant flirty remarks, then do nothing about it?_

"It's _not_   'as always', Rose!"

"Oh, but it _is_ ," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I _have_ admitted my love for you. Is this not enough, Rose?"

"You've said you _were_ in love with me, yes."

"Weren't you?"

"Don't turn the tables on me, Doctor. Yes, I was."

Are _you?_

_Don't do that!_ She should have known something like this was coming up eventually. Even if she was the one to have started it.

The Doctor's eyes were wide and bright… Almost hypnotic. _Are you still, Rose? Or am I mistaken?_

Rose stopped the telepathic communication between them at once. This was unfair towards her and it was likely he knew it. One of the few good things about Torchwood was the training to resist people trying to take control over you. Not that she needed any of this now. " _You_ tell me."

He grinned, realising one possibility was staring him in the face all this time. Rose no longer felt the need to hide her thoughts from him. "Oh, but this is actually _very_ simple, my Rose!" The Doctor did not bother touching her temples, kissing her on the lips softly instead.

The moment he backed away, Rose could but stare at him.

"See?"

The blonde nodded, her lips breaking into a grin. "You should have told me."

"I _have_!" He protested, taking her hand. "Kept showing it to you constantly!"

Rose shrugged. "I'd either been ignorant or you'd been trying to show it in doing all the sweet nothings I'd long since understood meant nothing to you."

_My silly Rose. "_ They were supposed to _mean_ something! I might not be an expert on human customs, but the words I'd said- no matter the occasion… They were genuine!"

"Even when you'd said I was your favourite human in the universe?"

"Mm. You are my favourite Time Lady in the universe now."

"Naturally," she smirked. "Can't exactly say I know of any more Time Ladies out there!"

"If we don't count Susan, there shouldn't be any more of full-blood Time Lords left. Not that I need anyone but you now, love."

"Susan." Rose eyed him mockingly.

"Oh, Rose!" He burst out laughing. "Haven't I told you about her? Susan is my grand-daughter! She must still be out there somewhere."

"Shouldn't you be looking for her?"

The Doctor smirked at her. "When I might look younger than she does? I don't think so!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. She could see his eyes lit up at the mention of her name. "But we _could_ begin looking for her someday?"

"Someday."

He could not even say which parallel universe his grand-child was stranded on, the particular planet even less so… But his Susan had to still be out there. Knowing just how clever and careful the girl must have become since the last time he'd met her – Susan (calling her Arkytior simply felt out of place now, with his Rose by his side) had to be living her life quietly on some planet where living forever was not an issue. He smiled.

Rose returned the smile. "Do you think calling Sarah Jane would be the correct thing to do?"

"Yes. Of course." The Doctor nodded at her. Sarah Jane had the right to know.

* * *

 

"Thank you! Thank you, Sarah Jane!" Rose's voice was bubbling with excitement the moment the woman answered. "All is well now!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" The woman sounded just as excited. "When is the wedding? I'd like to be invited!"

Rose stared at the Doctor, startled. _What wedding? We have just-_

The Time Lord seemed to have known more about this. "You know dealing with appropriate timelines and universes- landing the TARDIS right where you are supposed to be-"

"Rose did not seem to be having this problem, ever," Sarah Jane giggled."How does she manage?"

"I love him," the blonde spoke simply. "Trust me, Sarah Jane… Not needing to exhaust your inner strength travelling on your own and finally having a TARDIS to help you is a relief."

The ship sent comforting vibes her way.

"Was this why you'd been crying that day?" The woman spoke worriedly.

"Mostly." All of a sudden, she was overtaken with infinite joy to have met the incredible human woman in the first place. "Could we meet someday? Whenever Luke is back to his studies? Whenever there are no dangerous aliens in the vicinity?"

Sarah Jane grinned to herself. "You know you are living with a dangerous alien yourself, Rose."

"An alien who does not even know her full capabilities yet is even more dangerous," she countered.

"I'm doomed, then. Anyway. Count me in when you're sending the invitations!"

The Doctor smirked, amused. "We will find you, Sarah Jane!"

With that, the line died off.

* * *

 

_What wedding?_ Rose has decided to ignore his rude way of not-really saying goodbye.

_I'm sure she meant our wedding, love._ This shameless assurance would have infuriated Rose, had she not been so utterly surprised.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

He sighed. _This is_ not _too soon. We must do it and do it as soon as possible. It's dangerous for us to remain without this connection for much longer!_

Rose stared at him. The possibilities startled her, but she remained quiet, waiting for the Time Lord to clarify it for her.

_My Rose. Are you ready for this?_

Her eyes widened. "Ready for what?"

_Do you love me enough to sacrifice everything dear to you?_

She grimaced, being forced to remember it anew. "Have no-one. Not any more. You know that."

_I am sorry, my love._ His lips attacked hers… She had no choice – no other wish but to allow him in… It escalated from there sooner than could be imagined possible. Hands wandering, lips travelling… Teeth working on getting rid of each other's clothes, when their hands, trembling with excitement, no longer seemed enough. Moments later, every thought of decency or reason was gone, every part filled with need to touch and feel the other as close as possible.

"We should at least find a bed," Rose managed to say in between involuntary sounds leaving her mouth, trying her best not to forget to breathe.

_Not now, my love._ Every other sensible thought seemed to have left her mind the second their bodies… Their _minds_ were connected. Utterly. Properly. Thoroughly. Truly. The Time Lord was about to break down any second… With Rose joining him moments afterwards, breathing hard.

It seemed as if mere seconds have passed, when they finally let go of each other, only their hands still touching.

_Was this-_

_We are_ bonded _now, Rose._

"Is this a fancy way to say we have had the shag of our lives?"

He smirked. "One out of many, I hope."

She smirked back at him. "If you promise me our next time won't be as hasty, then yes." The Doctor's Gallifreyan name entered her mind and she grinned. "Right?"

_Of course, love._

An unexpected thought has hit Rose's mind. "I hope I won't get pregnant?"

"No, you won't," he assured her. "Time Lords and Ladies have different ways of producing offspring."

Rose shook her head at his dreadful wording, but sighed in relief. "Good. I'm not ready." She could not honestly say she had been ready for the all-too-sudden bonding ceremony, either… But the Time Lady would not have missed it for the world.

"Time to plan the wedding, d'you reckon?" The Time Lady grinned, the whole concept of getting married suddenly strangely enticing. "With inviting everyone? Donna? Sarah Jane? Jack? Susan?"

_Martha_ , the Doctor added to the list mentally, not daring to consider inviting any of his other companions, some of them long since gone.

_Forming a bond_ is _marriage for the Time Lords, didn't you know, Rose?_

"I'd been too busy in hiding my new nature to care about alien traditions," Rose shrugged, having let go of the unbelievably pleasant telepathic communication. "I'd been too busy in worrying about everyone around me-" She bit her lip, hard. "Too angry at a particular Time Lord to ever-"

"I'm so sorry, Rose!"

"Don't be," she spoke softly. "Better teach me how to let go of it."

The Time Lady could justify his actions. Could understand his choices. Has long understood her love for the Doctor was just as infinite as her existence now was.

_It will take time, but the TARDIS will help us. With everything._ The Doctor hoped the bond was going to keep ones determined to destroy them at bay. Perhaps for good. Perhaps for a while. They were much stronger together like this. Hopefully, with the help of their trustworthy vessel – practically invincible.

* * *

They unlocked the door fifteen minutes later, blissful smiles on their faces. Donna only shook her head at them incredulously. The fact they were wearing different clothes from before and were looking at each other with a barely mistakable sparkle in their eyes has only made her make the barely believable, albeit very correct assumption. She grinned. They didn't need her, after all. _Time Lords._

 


	4. Plans

**Previously…**

_They unlocked the door fifteen minutes later, blissful smiles on their faces. Donna only shook her head at them incredulously. The fact they were wearing different clothes from before and were looking at each other with a barely mistakable sparkle in their eyes has only made her make the barely believable, albeit very correct assumption. She grinned._ Time Lords.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Plans**

It wasn't like Donna to address these things. "Where to now?"

"Med bay?"

Rose eyed him in disbelief. "Why?" _Has everything we've done not been enough?_

The Time Lord looked at her apologetically, not once forgetting Donna was in the same room.

"Please?"

The ginger had things to say. "Ahem. You can't just put her through medical examination straight _after_!"

So much of not addressing it.

Rose exhaled, not looking at Donna, as a treacherous blush has covered her cheeks.

The Doctor was persistent. _We need to. I have to know-_ "And Donna, as you can't keep your mouth shut - this is not _after_. It's just the beginning!"

The Time Lady chortled, still not facing the redhead. "We'll have to talk about it first." _Husband._

The alien could feel Rose's uneasiness. _Of course, love._ This was not _new_ to her, not after so many years… But having someone like him- a Time Lord, the only other one in existence - to spend time with was a necessity for her, he knew. Rassilon, it had been a necessity for _him_! That was why he had needed to return to his home planet… Just to feel other Time Lords nearby – even if his race had turned all wrong way before… _B_ _efore_. Of course, there has been no other choice... Or so he had been assuring himself.

He could not control a sigh… Yet the Doctor has composed himself just enough the next moment. "Shall we, Rose?"

"Yes." She has finally looked at Donna, who was currently busy with anything but looking at them. _And you wouldn't have done it if you had had a choice. Stop blaming yourself!_

The redhead rolled her eyes at their inaudible communication, suddenly unable to remain quiet.

"Are you going to do anything he asks you to now, Rose?"

Rose's eyes widened. "No!"

It was clear for the Doctor she meant it. His determined, fierce, stubborn… _perfect_ Rose. "Of course she won't."

"I need to see just how strong the changes in her are," the Time Lord explained to Donna.

Rose glared at him, biting her lip. _Just as strong as_ you _'d wanted them to be._

Donna thought it best to slip out of the room unnoticed.

The words that escaped Rose's lips the next instant were surprising.

"Donna… Could you please accompany us?" A Time Lady or a human, nineteen or ninety, Rose still dreaded anything medical. The ginger could see her emotions through. All of a sudden, the woman the Doctor loved looked like a frightened child.

"Of course, Rose." The ginger took her hand, feeling like an older sister.

For a moment, all the Doctor could see was the Rose he had seen for the first time. Ever so brave, ever so determined. _My Rose…_

 _Yours. Forever._ The Time Lady took a stronger grip of Donna's hand the minute the medical bay was in front of them... She didn't let go until it was complete.

The results did not surprise the Doctor very much. As a Time Lady, Rose still had a lot to learn. As a Time Lady with the strength of the Bad Wolf inside of her, with all kinds of knowledge the connection with the TARDIS had provided her with, she was someone invincible indeed… Or would have been, had _every_ trace of humanity been gone from her mind. Seventy years, more than half of the time spent dealing with and learning to accept the changes... It was nothing. Nothing but a blink of an eye for a fully-born Time Lord. He supposed it meant even less for a Time Lady who has not been one for her entire existence.

The Doctor sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her. _My brave Rose._

"I am sorry," Rose said with a small smile.

"For what?" he was surprised.

"For having remained so... persistently human.

"Give it two hundred years, and you'd have none of it left within you," he assured her.

_What? Are you serious? Two hundred years?_

_No._

_Good!_

Donna cleared her throat. "You have survived. May I let go of your hand now?"

"Yes," Rose muttered. "Thank you."

"May I leave? For my room, that is?"

The Doctor shrugged. "If you so choose. Ask the old girl to find something fitting to wear, or find something yourself."

Rose blinked. "What? Are you _this_ impatient, Doctor?"

Donna patted the girl on the shoulder. "I'm certain he only wants to finally get you for himself on your upcoming wedding night."

The look she received from both of them was enough to make her back away. "Not that you have never-"

"You are free to go," the Time Lord encouraged, tense.

She left, and the Doctor inhaled sharply. "Time to start organising the guest list!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Jack is always available," the Doctor was thinking out loud. The immortal human would not have objected to having been torn from a shag, even, if it meant he would get to meet Rose again.

"Sarah Jane is determined to attend the wedding whenever."

"So is Donna." Well… She didn't have a choice.

_Susan… Oh, Susan!_

"What about you ask Sarah Jane for help? Her clever computer might-"

 _Only if my grand-daughter is still in this universe, Rose… Only if-_ The Doctor dared not hope for what seemed to be utterly impossible.

"But you would like to meet her again, wouldn't you?"

"Yes…"

The next thing Rose did was call Sarah Jane. She was one of the few people she could trust on anything.

* * *

 

"Wedding?" _Finally, some good news_. "I'll be there!" Her next request has not surprised Sarah Jane either.

Getting his grand-daughter to participate in an event of such importance was a must. When was the last time the Doctor had seen his grand-child? Did he even remember when that was? This was just another challenge for the woman to deal with… 

Sarah Jane Smith _loved_ challenges.

"Susan. Known once as Foreman. Yes. I'll call you when I know! I'll do anything to try and find your Susan for you!" This meant Mr Smith, of course. But Rose has only smiled happily.

The Doctor smiled at his wife-to-be. _For the unknowing ones, anyway…_ After a second, he cleared his throat, suddenly uneasy. "Then, there is Martha…"

He could not say at what point in time he was going to find Martha Jones. How many years after their travels, how many decades… But the Time Lord was determined to try his best.

Rose shrugged at him. The Doctor has told her nothing of this _Martha_ person. It was _very_ easy to get to know her through something as simple as connecting her lips to his, but the Time Lady was _exhausted_. Too tired to do _anything_ but hold his hand in hers. A small kiss would certainly have escalated into an intense, overly passionate, head-turning snog in no time. Too many things have happened. Rose knew as well as _h_ e did that she would accept and encourage any turn of events that would eventually lead them to a long and passionate night of love-making without limits... Just not his once… Not today.

" _You_ call her, Doctor. I wouldn't want to get into a quarrel with a person I've never seen in my life."

He stared at her. "What makes you think you would-"

" _She_ would." The TARDIS might have sent her some images. _She was in love with you._

_Was._

The Time Lady shrugged.

Not wishing to waste time, he dialled her number. "Martha?"

An excited chirp came from the other side of the line. "Doctor! How are you?"

The Doctor has never called Martha without a reason. Never called her at all. Not after she's left him.

"I'm very, very well, actually. Would you find some time to visit us? It's very important!"

"Us?" Even if Martha was hoping for an explanation, none came. This was just like the Doctor.

"Yep!" The excitement heard in his voice was supposed to worry her, but there was nothing she could do to stop any of his foolish plans now. Besides, meeting the Doctor would be a lovely change from her ordinary life. "Okay... Just-"

"Oh, I'll come and get you, don't you worry, Martha!" He was asking nothing of her. Not the time, not the place… It can't be his ship has suddenly become able to track people down, wherever they were?

"What's happened?" She asked, unwilling to be left in the dark.

Rose was pitying the other girl somewhat. Even more so when his answer came. "Be sure to dress properly! Avoid white, just in case... And red."

The Time Lady sent the Doctor a glare. Why couldn't he just _say_ it?"

Martha seemed to have been used to that sort of conversations, however. "Sure... What's the occasion?"

Rose exhaled, glad the once-companion has shortened his rambling.

"A wedding."

This was new… but there was no way Martha would show her unease. After all, the Doctor can't have randomly thought of calling her to take her to some random wedding of someone she didn't know. Although, knowing him…

"Alien or human?"

"Er. "Mixed?"

 _Not anymore_ , Rose reminded him with a smile. _Well._ "Dress whatever you like. I'll need to contact the others now. See you soon, Martha Jones!"

"Wait! Can I bring someone?"

"Of course." This meant even more Time Laws were about to be broken… More, with every person included in it. But Martha has had the right. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, is this all right?"

"Yes," he nodded, only remembering she could not see him when Rose looked at him meaningfully. "What is his name?" This has been the correct thing to ask, right?

"Mickey. Mickey Smith."

A frightening silence followed. Rose's face lost some of its colour. Her past kept continuing to haunt her.

 _It's only Mickey, Rose!_ He should have known something like this was bound to happen, the timelines mixing and shifting with all the interference.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" Martha was worried about the Time Lord all of a sudden.

"Right. Yes, I am perfectly fine. See you!"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose the next moment, his look apologetic "I have allowed her to bring Mickey, yeah? I hope that's not-"

"I'll survive," she exhaled, not entirely sure if this amount of self-conscious paradoxes was not going to cause some irreparable damage.

"What if I break down?" _From having to face the people from my past again, only to lose them once more_?

"It's only natural, darling."

Her eyes grew wide. "By what standards?"

"By bridal standards, o lover!"

_Whatever you say…_


	5. Past, Present... And a Hint of Future

**Previously…**

" _What if I break down?"_ From having to face the people from my past again, only to lose them once more?

" _It's only natural, darling."_

_Her eyes grew wide. "By what standards?"_

" _By bride standards, o lover!"_

Whatever you say…

* * *

**Lost in Forever**

**Chapter Five**

**Past, Present… And a Hint of Future**

Rose had left him to deal with the needed preparations, whatever that meant. She has long learnt some of the biggest things were done in secret… Not telling her anything was a part of his plan tonight, it seemed.

It was only fair, as she has had no living relatives left to be a part of the life-changing ceremony. Besides, she's had _him_ , who was currently busy with talking to Sarah Jane and fixing whatever there was left to fix in getting everyone to the same place. Even when back in her room, Rose could sense the Doctor's excitement and joy. Joy he did not hide from her, a grin spreading on her face at once.

 _She's coming, Rose! My Susan!_ Arkytior _, but don't call her that,"_ the Doctor scratched his sideburn in thought, before getting all excited again. _She is going to be there! With us, tonight!_

Rose could not back away a grin, having half expected this hurry from him. "Have you talked to her?"

"No, but _Sarah Jane_ did," he said with admiration. As Rose knew just how devoted and friendly the woman was, even to her, she shared his emotion. "Susan _knows_ her," he clarified. "I wouldn't have wanted any misunderstandings, so-"

 _All right,_ the pink and yellow Time Lady smirked at him. It felt so good to feel his excitement, reaching her even through her bones.

"Give it two or three hours, and _everyone_ should be here!"

Rose blinked. "So soon?"

"Yep!" He smirked. "I want to declare you as my bond mate for everyone willing to listen!

"Have you contacted everyone you want to invite about our wedding yet?" It seemed Rose would have to remain reasonable no matter what. Surely, there was Donna… But _s_ _he_ had to take care of all the small important things, as had usually been the case during their travels... Long ago.

He gaped at her, shaking his head, as if having remembered something – or was it someone – of utmost importance. "Almost everyone. Almost, just-"

If she were to trust her improved intuition, the Doctor meant to keep the next call a secret from her.

Smirking at him, she left to her old room, still just as overly messy as she'd left it so, so long ago…And, no surprise there, its walls were still just as bright… and just as _pink_. Rose grinned at the almost-visible version of her previous, inexperienced self, still felt in the joyful chamber. Maybe she would have to keep this room. Just to _remember_. The Time Lady caressed the walls, able to feel the soothing vibes from the ever-faithful friend of hers. The ship was aware of her discomfort and tried to make it go away the best she could.

Before she could even spare a thought about the dress she was supposed to wear, a wave of love and excitement washed over her. The sensation wasn't hers. _The Doctor_. Someone must have arrived early. Rose was still wearing her everyday clothes, her hair loose, her make-up just the same she wore every day… Whoever it was, he or she would have to face her like that. Rose knew the Doctor preferred her natural look to any other and exited her room with a curious smile on her face.

There were two women just outside the door to her room, smiling at her kindly.

"Hello… Rose?" One of them, with dark hair to her shoulders, caught her look. "I'm Susan. Arkytior, just don't use it where he can hear it," his grand-daughter smirked. "Might cause trouble," she winked at her.

Rose nodded, her look directed to the other woman, her connection to the Doctor just as easy to sense as Susan's.

"Hello," the young fair-haired woman grinned. "Dad doesn't know I'm here. Thinks I'd died," she rolled her eyes at Rose's look, shaking her hand. "I'm Jenny. Blame Donna Noble for the name, she has come up with it soon after I was created," the girl giggled.

Rose's eyes can't have got any wider, yet she knew Jenny was speaking the truth. She smiled at the two women softly. "Am I right to assume the Doctor hasn't seen either of you yet?" She raised an eyebrow.

The guests shook their heads, laughing uncomfortably.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Rose shrugged, amused. "Wouldn't want him to get upset with me on our wedding day!"

"Grand-father is talking to Sarah Jane right now, don't you worry, Rose Tyler. We are capable of hiding ourselves _just as well as you can_ ," Susan assured her.

Rose smiled at them knowingly and was about to leave, wishing to give them privacy. Whatever was the way they were to expose themselves, she could not allow herself the luxury to take part in their small spectacle, not when there were others to meet. "You know how the Doctor looks like now, yes?" she remembered to ask, just in case.

"Yes, Rose," the women assured her. "Don't be nervous. This is your day… and his. One not to be missed," Jenny grinned, pressing her hand assuringly.

Still shaken, Rose hurried out to face the other guests.

* * *

Martha Jones had been excited ever since the Doctor ended the conversation, wanting to share the news with Mickey at once. The fact he had travelled with the Time Lord has made their relationship smooth and steady almost at once. He was amusing, clever, charming… Just the one she loved.

"Mickey!"

"Yes, babe?"

"You'll have to accompany me somewhere today."

His grin widened at the excitement heard in her voice. His girlfriend's mind was always full of pleasant surprises.

"Yes?"

"We have been invited to a wedding, you and I," Martha has never forgotten to invite him wherever he could go together with her. He _loved_ it.

"Whose wedding? When?" Having been forced to attend three weddings in the past four months alone, Mickey wasn't surprised. She had a lot of friends. However, her following words took him by surprise.

"Don't know whose wedding this is going to be, actually," Martha admitted. "The Doctor wasn't specific."

Mickey's grin widened. "Ha. He's calling you to his wedding and-"

Martha objected to the silly notion at once. "He's said nothing about it being _his_ wedding!"

Mickey snorted. "Why would he call you otherwise?" The alien _never_ did.

His thinking was logical, but his girlfriend was persistent. "Don't know, maybe he needs company?"

Mickey Smith relented. "Maybe." The Time Lord has deserved a celebratory hug, he supposed. That or a smack in the face, if his bride weren't the one and only Rose Marion Tyler. She had left everyone and everything behind, just to find him!" That much, he couldn't understand. Rose was gone for several years now… He grinned at Martha instead.

* * *

Jenny has excused herself, having muttered something about looking around the TARDIS. Susan caught up with Rose in moments, glad her grand-father was at least momentarily well-disposed towards them all.

"It's been a long time since I've met a Time Lady, especially one so young," Susan giggled, excited. "Is this a doing of my grand-father's? Has the loneliness driven him up to this? For Rassilon's sake," Susan's voice fell quiet, as dread filled her eyes, "do you two at least share a drop of love, or is this all-"

Rose glanced at the Time Lord, lost. Her eyes were both incredulous and distrusting.

_What have you told her?_

_I've just wondered-_

The Tyler girl excused herself, for real this time. Her unease was growing by the second. _I'm off to meet our other guests._ She hasn't yet met Martha, did not exchange a word with Sarah Jane… Jack was nowhere to be found… She sighed, sighting the said girl with Mickey and heading towards them, however slowly.

* * *

"Don't, Susan. Don't talk like that to her. My Rose needs none of your pointless doubts, child."

"Do I _look_ like a child?"

"Does _Rose_ look like someone I would turn into a _Time Lady_ without a reason?"

"No." The Doctor was never one to risk other people's lives… Unless he has changed. "But what reason might that have been?"

"Love," he sighed dreamily.

Susan nodded. She knew the feeling very well.

"You must love her _very_ much, then."

"Enough to have broken more galactic laws for her I have in nine hundred years," he giggled, seeing a soft smile appear on her face.

* * *

Mickey grinned, glad he had been right. Glad to see Rose approach them uncertainly. "Mickey. Martha," Rose waved, watching them both curiously. "Hello. Hope you're having fun!"

"As much fun as one can have on a wedding day without a wedding," he giggled.

"Have patience," she teased. "Not all guests are here yet, and we wouldn't want to be rude," Rose shrugged.

"Hi!" Martha smiled, feeling it wasn't fair Mickey was the only one talking. "Where's the lucky one?" She asked instead.

"The Doctor? Planning a surprise. For all of us."

"For the guests?" She was incredulous. The very fact he has indeed invited her to his wedding was too fantastical to actually believe in.

"M-hm," Rose has realised only then Martha still didn't know who she was. This has only made her feel more uncomfortable. Luckily, she noticed Donna then and waved at her to come talk with the two guests. "m sorry, 's'time for me to change!"

The Time Lady has finally noticed Jack, who's sent her his most flirtatious grin, two thumbs up. Noticed Jenny flirting with him… Could see the dread on the Doctor's face as the realisation hit him. Before leaving for the TARDIS, the fair girl has sent an approving grin to everyone. "We're not leaving at once and will find the time for every single one of you!" With that, Rose was gone inside the ship.

"She's strange, this girl! Who is she?" Mickey could only gape at Martha, before he understood it was improper to stare at his girlfriend like this.

The Doctor seemed to have finally awakened from his stupor-like state. His daughter was important, but nothing could have been more important than _this_. "Has any of you seen Rose?!"

"She's just been there! Said she was going to change," Donna hurried to assure him. "Calm down," she urged him.

He had other things to think of now. Rose's _surprise_ , for one thing.

Getting Mickey Smith to the wedding was one thing. Jackie Tyler – quite another.

Martha shook her head. "Rose? _The_ Rose?" Sure, fine. She had to admit this was the only logical outcome. She's had a boyfriend, after all! "How does she react to all of this?"

"Like _this_ ," Donna motioned at Rose, who was standing outside the ship and staring at what should never, ever have happened again.


	6. It's Now or Never

**Previously…**

" _How does she react to all of this?"_

" _Like_ this _," Donna motioned at Rose, now standing outside the ship and staring at what should never, ever have happened again._

* * *

**Lost in Forever**

**Chapter Six**

**It's Now or Never**

Rose was breathing heavily, grabbing for the outer TARDIS wall for support, her wide startled eyes always fixed on her mother. _He can't have done this for me. Can't have._

"It's rude to stare, Rosie dear," Jackie chastised her, seemingly much more composed than her child. "Or have you forgotten everything I'd been teaching you already?"

Not having heard a response from her daughter, Jackie Tyler came closer. What she saw has been enough for her to understand. Rose, her Rose was trying hard to control her uneven breaths… To stop her tears of shock from falling – she could not, poor baby. The enamoured alien should have thought better before calling her, in the first place. Although not exactly experienced in the field of time travel - _no, thank you_ \- Jackie could tell taking someone from their timeline, particularly someone already- even though Rose's Doctor has not said it openly, there was something in his manner of speaking to imply that- no, this was giving the worried woman a headache already.

But _she_ had agreed to the suggestion without much thorough thinking. There was no choice, not when it came to her Rose.

A sob escaped Rose's lips. "Mum," she breathed tearfully. "Mum… I'm getting married, Mummy!"

"To that git of a Time Lord, I know, darling," Jackie took Rose's hand. The sobbing grew louder.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Her mother assured her. "Even if your Doctor would have had to tear me out of heaven, hell or wherever." Rose's eyes widened.

"Really, Rose. He has invited me to your wedding celebration, and here I am! Just stop crying! You're going to ruin your make-up!"

"You don't have to make it worse, Mum. I love the Doctor, he loves me… That's all there is to it."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her daughter good-naturedly. "I take it becoming a widow on your wedding day is out of the plan, then?"

Even though she was used to such chatter coming from her mother, Rose could not help a grimace.

"How old are you, Mum?" It was impossible to say, and tears were not helping.

"Not even seventy yet, thank you very much. And it's rude to give such a question to a woman!" To a man, too, she supposed. Things have been changing rapidly, after all.

Rose exhaled, gasped, then composed herself… relatively well, considering. Jackie _did_ look younger than she'd remembered her. "I've missed you, Mum."

Jackie pulled her daughter into a hug. "Me too, love!"

While the Time Lord has _tried_ to be vague about how many years into the past he has had to cross to contact her and get her straight to where she was standing now – one thing was clear. This was not her time. Jackie glanced at the other guests. Mickey was the one she would recognise anywhere. He looked older. More composed. Less… Fine, nothing like she'd remembered him, really.

Rose looked down at herself, remembering something very important. "Mum. I need to go change, all right?" Some part of her – possibly the remaining part of her human nature, very possibly brought forward by all of the humans invited – ones she had known and loved - could not believe this. Any of this.

Jackie nodded. "Take your time, darling! Hope this one time you put on a white wedding dress is the last one!"

Before Rose could begin explaining some aspects of a Time Lord wedding ceremony were not, in fact, as her mother was hoping they were, Donna waved at her. "Are you sure you need no help with anything, Rose?"

"No, thanks, Donna. The TARDIS is there to help me." The ship has sent Rose some vibes of support. "You might want to have a little chat with my mother, perhaps?" The Time Lady waved at them both and left, this time with a purpose.

The excitement she was showered in straight after the door has closed after her has put a grin on Rose's face. She could decipher its reason at once.

"I am ready, sweetheart! Shall we begin?" And then, it started. Or, more likely, the ship has done most of the work. Rose's attempt to go to the shower was stopped by the ship running some sort of alien blue light, very much like one coming from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, all over her.

"How much don't I know?" Rose giggled, taking her clothes off and accepting the TARDIS assistance. She knew there were times the Doctor insisted on using his sonic to wash – or melt away – the dirt off her body, even with their clothes still on. She preferred water to alien technology, the girl would have said. Only then, with the light running over every part of her thoroughly, making her feel completely clean and utterly at ease did Rose realise why had the Doctor been so persistent she used it… After Cybermen. In a lot other times… She had refused, always.

_Foolish of me, don't you think, old girl?_

The TARDIS agreement has made her shrug, giggling.

* * *

Jackie smiled, all the time looking distracted, her eyes in search for the other one to blame for all this fuss.

"Mrs Tyler?" Donna attempted to get the woman's attention

"Right. Just tell me where the husband-to-be is," Jackie was not looking at the redhead. "I have never thought so many people would come to see him, whatever the occasion!"

"See _them_ , Mrs Tyler."

"Yes. Of course. Rose and the Doctor, my two favourite remaining people in wherever this place is,' Jackie Tyler giggled uncomfortably, finally concentrating on the woman before her properly. "Sorry, your name was?"

"Donna. Donna Noble. A companion of his."

"A companion?" Jackie clarified. "Just like my Rose?"

The redhead knew then someone was in trouble. But, as unfair as it seemed towards the Doctor… She could not help herself.

"Yes, just like Rose. We keep travelling and saving the universe together with the Doctor. That is, he does the most of the saving."

Jackie exhaled. She needed to find the Doctor, and find him now. But all she could see were young women… Well, and Mickey. And this _gorgeous_ young man shamelessly flirting with everyone…

The mother was afraid of nothing and no-one. Everyone seemed to be giggling and smiling, their faces filled with expectations.

"Hello, I need to talk to the Doctor! Anyone can tell me where he is?"

The Time Lord was lost in thought, the sense of expectation missing him entirely. He was close enough to the scene to hear Jackie's shrieking voice. One he'd missed, just a little bit, if he was being honest.

"No need to panic, Jackie. I'm here," he nodded at her, his soft voice having immediately calmed her unease away. "Just waiting, like you," the Time Lord assured her. The longer he avoided some sort of inexplicable fury coming from the woman, the better it was for everyone.

"Thought you'd hidden yourself away from me," Jackie explained, ashamed. "With all this company, it wouldn't have been too hard a thing to do, I suppose. Are they your friends?"

The Doctor sensed whatever Jackie Tyler has been fishing for. The proof. "Yes, I very much hope so."

The mother has let the seemingly quite uncertain slide for the time being, more important questions at hand. "Are they all your companions?"

_Rassilon. What is this? A murder inquiry?_

He could not lie to Rose's mother. Not when she was going to become his mother-in-law very soon. "No. Not all of them."

Jackie blinked at him, trying to make it clear both to the Time Lord and herself. "But I don't see any of Rose's friends in here! Was that a part of the plan? To make it more your celebration than hers?"

_An inquiry, all right._

The Doctor shook his head. "I _have_ tried to reach them. But it was impossible." Rose's connection with her friends, both her childhood mates and those from later on has slowly begun evaporating, as has been perfectly natural… He would know. Then, more to his darling's conscious efforts than not, she has kept away from forming new relationships or strengthening the old ones… However much it was possible in a parallel universe, one Rose has always fought to leave.

Jackie thought for a moment. "I guess you are right. My girl in the parallel universe was _nothing_ like the girl in our London. Of course, she was one and the same person, but-"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"Pete's World has changed her, Doctor. She preferred spending entire days at work, rather than with her family!"

_So you kept nagging and nagging her that she had to behave differently… In the way you remembered her._

"Except for when she was with Tony… While he was a baby, a toddler… Then, he has grown up enough to begin questioning everything… And Rose has closed herself off again. From us all. It's all your fault, you know that, Doctor?"

There it was. Some older memories mingling with newer ones was soon about to begin… And, knowing only him being the last Time Lord – well, not any more, not with his bond-mate… _Oh, bloody hell._ Two of them, he could work around it just fine… But what about Susan? Jenny? The Doctor sighed heavily. Why did it always have to be him causing all the mess in the multiverse? For however benevolent a reason?

The TARDIS nudged him. Yes, all right. He should not be having these thoughts. Everything was going to be all right. But what was he going to do about this all?

"Doctor?" Jackie eyed him curiously. She has apparently become too involved into what Rose has always been asking of her to avoid. Putting blame on people.

"Hmm?"

"I don't blame you. Not any more." _Have no right._ "There she is, my precious Rosie, with her eyes sparkling with joy and love."

"Thanks, Jackie." The Doctor was not expecting this.

The mother was not finished yet. "What about those companions of yours? Do you keep changing them at will, or-"

"They leave whenever they want to," he said rather sharply. _Or whenever they must._

"Fine, fine!" Jackie was apparently determined to get as much information out of him as possible. The Doctor was mentally pleading the TARDIS to hurry up the process of returning his bride for him for as much as possible.

"What about the not-companions? Are they simply friends, or relatives of yours?"

The Doctor blanched. There was no way he was going to tell Jackie that much. As open as she might have been… "They-"

There was a reason why Time Lords have had such a unique connection between them… particularly the ones the Doctor was unwilling to talk about.

"Hello! You must be Rose's mother! So lovely to finally meet you!" Jenny's voice chirped nearby. "Rosie has never stopped talking about you!"

 _What?_ The Doctor hated not being the one in control, but smiled at Jenny cautiously anyway, his eyes pleading.

"Really?" The mother's excitement has washed away all of her doubts. "So the Doctor _did_ allow Rose to bring a friend. How exciting! She must have forgotten to mention you to me, my busy Rose! What is your name? Where have you two met?"

The Doctor sent his daughter a thankful smile… Questions and answers could wait, surely.

"Gallifrey," Jenny answered without a drop of uncertainty. "Isn't this the name of the place Rose has been working at?"

Trouble has always been just a tiny bit too close for them.


	7. Not in Black

**Previously…**

" _Gallifrey," Jenny answered without a drop of uncertainty. "Isn't this the name of the place Rose has been working at?"_

_Trouble has always been just a tiny bit too close for them._

* * *

**Lost in Forever**

**Chapter Seven**

**Not in Black**

Jackie gaped at her. "Don't think so," she spoke dryly. Maybe there were no friends of Rose's invited into the celebration, after all. It was silly of her to even expect the Doctor would have, anyway. The older Tyler was ashamed to admit to herself she has found it almost soothing. Nothing has changed. If that meant she would get a chance to slap him for one reason or other – Jackie was almost hoping for a chance to – it was all for the better.

The wary look on Jackie Tyler's face was gone the minute she saw the girl's familiar discomfort. It was just like when Rose was a teenager and was trying to come up with a believable lie to convince her of something, such as inviting a friend into their flat or, more often, spending the night at Shareen's with their other friends, sometimes those were blokes of questionable reputation.

Jackie gave her a curt smile. "At least you tried, dear," the mother spoke emotionlessly. Jenny realised her mistake and blushed furiously. "It wasn't Gallifrey, then?"

"Oh, no." Wherever the girl had come up with the silly title. Sounded Irish, anyway.

Jenny exhaled, wishing to be as far away from the entire wedding fuss as possible. She didn't know! Foolish, foolish girl! She should not have tried to start a conversation, first of all, no matter the unavoidable need to look like a normal, _human_ person.

It was true, Jenny was reminded once again - she was much better on her own. Her Dad was never supposed to know she was alive, in the first place. But this emotion, this place... This occasion required her presence.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I only wanted-" What did she want? To be friendly with the person very important to Rose Tyler? Jenny could not say.

Jackie shook her head. This was not _her_ celebration. Not her place to make the rules. Who could say how many strange or at least unusual people were there?

"It doesn't matter," Jackie tried to seem uninterested. "Who are you?"

If the girl was one of his past lovers-

"I am his- The Doctor is my father," Jenny exhaled, eyeing the woman almost apologetically.

If Jackie was surprised, she did not show it, reminding herself grabbing and shaking the poor already flustered girl was absolutely not an option.

"Well. All right." The mother was as calm as she could get. Completely composed. "You're his... What?"

Fine. A new almost-relative out of the blue.

A soft chastising male voice could be heard nearby. The Doctor. Jackie hoped her murderous stare was a good enough display of her feelings about this.

The Time Lord was at least sensible enough to look guilty.

"Jenny. You should have told Jackie at once, yeah?" The Doctor was there in less than a second after the revelation, surprised Jackie Tyler was not being all hysterical at this point. He was doubtful this could ever end well.

His daughter looked at him warily, her eyes filled with mischief. "Sure, Dad. But I'm leaving it to you to introduce your grand-daughter," Jenny was quick to disappear in the mass of guests.

The Doctor shrugged at Jackie, utterly uncomfortable. He could not begin explaining something this complicated to any human, Jackie Tyler least of all.

"What did she mean?! _Her_ daughter?" The mother was hoping for something at least as basic as this. But shouldn't Jenny be carrying her baby around? Or maybe she had left the child with her friends? Maybe her daughter was no longer a child, anyway, or maybe… Jackie Tyler's mind was buzzing with barely credible and even less acceptable possibilities. She was ready to hear and believe anything right now, her hand suddenly almost itching to land on his face.

"Not now, Jackie."

If the Doctor was trying to make her lose her composure on intention, he was bordering on succeeding.

* * *

"Wh-"

Then, the TARDIS door opened. "Not now," he repeated, anxious and hopeful. Apparently, judging from the content sigh that has left his lips the moment his bond-mate exited the ship, his expectations were fulfilled.

Instead of slapping him, Jackie gasped. There she was, her beautiful Rose, all clad in-

"Red? What does this even mean?!"

The Doctor shook his head. Of course. It was unlikely for Jackie Tyler to ever know or care about the clothes worn on a different planet. "It's complicated."

"At least you're not making my Rosie wear black," the mother glared at him.

"It's traditional," Jenny spoke quietly, nearly giving Jackie a heart attack. "Red is. For-"

"For rituals? For weddings? Or for sexual encounters?" The bitterness in Jackie's voice was frightening. She could get used to all these momentary reappearances with time, Jackie Tyler was sure. Time was pretty relative in her situation, anyway.

"Might be used for all of those," the Doctor looked at her with a smile. "Considering the wedding is a ritual and the parts of the gown can be taken or torn off to reveal the equally red-"

"Shut up. Just- Shut up." With the Time Lord's eyes sparkling like that, Jackie was not sure if he would not begin a lecture on what happens _afterwards_.

"Don't worry. I know you are very much aware of these things," the Doctor muttered, never turning his eyes away from Rose, who was suddenly surrounded by many people Jackie Tyler was no longer sure she wanted to get acquainted with. When the Time Lord has muttered something about needing to be elsewhere – she was glad to see _elsewhere_ was by her daughter's side – Jackie was almost relieved.

"Hello," a young woman addressed the older Tyler no longer than a minute afterwards. "It seems we are the only ones left. You look just like the bride. You are Rose's mother, is this it?"

"Yes," she felt too tired to get involved in a conversation with yet another unfamiliar person, but nodded at her anyway.

"How lovely! I'm Susan. Susan Foreman," the dark-haired girl shook her hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

The girl's excitement was infectious, but Jackie was not wasting time. It was always better to know if one or other person was not another one of his strange alien friends. "From where do you know my Rose?"

Susan did not try to make up some stories, having been told of Jenny's fiasco almost as soon as it happened.

Rose, as happy as she was feeling, was always worried about Mum and how she was going to take all the unexpected revelations. Particularly once she has learnt Jenny has spilt out the father-daughter secret.

"I'm sorry," was all Jenny managed to say.

Rose sighed, having secretly expected for something like that to happen. "It's okay. Someone would have spilt it out eventually, anyway."

The bride knew her own unusually calm reaction about having got to know of two new relatives at once has been surprising for both Jenny and Susan. But she, Rose Tyler, has learnt the harsh lessons of life with its rules completely different from what she was used to in her mundane human life relatively quickly. With the changes within her came all kinds of danger. Rose has been forced to become cautiously brave rather than fearless. Give away only mild surprise rather than shock. Here she was, more lenient, less forward, risking less, keeping more to herself…

No matter what it took, Rose Tyler was standing there, alive and ready to experience her life to the full from that moment onwards. With the Doctor.

This did not mean everything was going to work out so easily, she understood, sparing a look at Mum and Susan.

 _Trouble._ She sent to the Doctor, who was more than a bit unhappy about having to take care of something other than admiring his Rose and trying his best to keep his hand locked to hers rather than at the small of her back or-

He looked the way Rose's eyes were directed at.

The Doctor knew exactly what had to be done. _Watch and learn, love._

"Jack? Could you spare a moment?"

The Captain freed himself from the pleasant company of Sarah Jane and Donna rather unwillingly, glad to see they, particularly Donna Noble, seemed just as discontent.

"How can I help you, handsome?"

Both the Doctor and Rose glared at him, but the next thing he did was follow the way their eyes travelled.

"It's Mum. Can you direct her attention elsewhere?"

"Why?" Jack was ready to do anything for them both, but he felt he had the right to know.

"Well…" The Doctor drawled, uncomfortable.

"Jenny has already-" Rose breathed out. "She has already told her she was his daughter. Do you think Susan would manage to keep the secret for longer than Jenny did? Considering the kin's chatty nature?" She gave the Doctor a pinch on the cheek.

Instead of glaring at her, the Time Lord grinned foolishly.

"Please?" Rose looked at the immortal human pleadingly. "Before it's too late?"

"Can I expect a kiss for this in return?"

The Doctor glowered.

"On the forehead!" The Captain clarified.

"Yes, fine," Rose shook him away nervously.

The Time Lord sighed in relief. "Why are you so worried, love? Even if Susan told her, it's likely Jackie wouldn't believe her!"

"Want to bet?" She could not concentrate on anything but the scene the Captain was sent to. Rose was a Time Lady now, with her eyesight and hearing considerably better than anyone's, and still…

"Look, that's Jack Harkness we're talking about. I would be much more worried about him flirting your mother into a shag," he smirked at her.

"Are you sure he wouldn't want to get the younger female to himself first?" She countered, suddenly scandalised. "Sorry," Rose bit her lip. "I'm sure Jack knows a great deal about not crossing limits."

"Shouldn't we be attending to our guests first?" The Doctor tried to get the disturbing images out of his mind. "Besides, you look stunning," he sighed,

"Just for you," she smiled. "Am I correct to assume the greatest part of the bonding ritual has already-"

"Yes," the Time Lord breathed. _All that's left is for the show._ "Humans love traditions. Let's give them some!"

Rose spared a look at the three people now deeply involved in a conversation.

"Ooooh! What do you mean, the majority is already done?" Jack Harkness was bubbling with excitement. The lovely Susan was indeed a very talkative person. The said secret, whatever it was, was still kept, it seemed. So his work was done. He has not expected for her to tell them both _this_ much. Jackie Tyler kept as quiet she could. She was actually glad she hasn't brought her baby a blushing virgin, which was an impossibility around the environment they lived in.

However, that did not mean she wanted to know of the things Rose and the Doctor had been doing beforehand, no matter if it was necessary in order to strengthen their _bond_ or not.

Jackie was not going to let it pass so easily. "I am an open-minded person, all right, my dear Susan. But aren't you too young to know so much about these things?" The girl was what? Twenty? Of course, it was not for her to judge, and everybody knew that.

The Captain was suddenly too interested in the conversation to interrupt the two women.

"I don't think so. I have been married once," Susan spoke dreamily.

 _Jesus._ Jack shook his head, realising that was likely one of the things the gorgeous girl should never have mentioned.

"So," he tried to change the subject. "What do you two lovely ladies say to helping ourselves to some bubbly? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind?"

"Maybe," Jackie agreed, not quite ready to let go of the conversation. "Just how old are you, dear?"

Susan Foreman did not need alcohol to talk, the Captain realised. If he needed to stop her, he would.

Instead of trying to talk her out of it, Jack Harkness did what he was best at.

"It's not acceptable to give a girl such a question, Mrs Tyler," he smirked at the stunned woman, having let go of the equally stunned Susan. "She's very good when it comes to kissing, I'll have you know. A drink, ladies?"


End file.
